


Atklāts

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pamatā, kas notiek mirklī, kad Strupa leģenda sabrūk telpā, kas pilna ar viņa kompanjoniem Nāvēžiem. Uzbudinoši! Notiek īsi pirms mana stāsta „Harijs Poters un atgriešanās Ridlu mājā” sākuma. (Nav obligāta jāizlasa HP&RttRH, bet dažas nianses paliks neievērotas).





	Atklāts

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: The Pottermaven  
> Epasts: pottermaven@hotmail.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/the_pottermaven/exposed01a.html  
> Translated from english.

Strups klusībā pie sevis nolamājās. Mikstūra negribēja un negribēja sākt virst… tādas nepatikšanas gadiem nebija nācies piedzīvot. Viņa uzmanība bija vērsta citur, un viņš bija dusmīgs pats uz sevi. Viņš, kas nekad nebija izklaidīgs!  
  
Viņam aiz muguras atvērās durvis, un kāds ienāca tumšajā istabā.  
  
"Labsvakars," Lūcijs sacīja savā viegli stieptajā mēlē, apstājies senās ‘Ridlu’ dzimtas plāksnes priekšā. Viņš izklausījās nomocīts. "Kā klājas Notam?"  
  
"Nekas sevišķs," Strups īsi atbildēja. "Dzīvos."  
  
Pēc brīža Malfojam sekoja Mulcibers, Bellatrise Svešovska un Dolohovs. Visi izskatījās tikpat nomocīti kā Lūcijs un krietni sapluinīti. Mulcibers paķēra Nota mikstūrai domāto kausiņu un ielēja tajā kaut ko no iekškabatas blašķes.  
  
"Sasodītais Ordenis mūs jau atkal gaidīja," viņš atgāza galvu atpakaļ un salēja visu kausa saturu sev rīklē. " _Kā_ pie velna viņi pamanās mūs pārsteigt, pirms mēs paši zinām kurp dodamies..."  
  
"Vispār... tas ir pagalam dīvaini,” Dolohovs domīgi piezīmēja. „Vai tad šovakar mūsu plāns nebija apciemot vienu no tām vientiešu mazpilsētiņām Saseksā?".  
  
"Njā," Svešovska atsaucās. Burve atspiedās pret sienu taču tad sarāvās un savieba seju. Viņa joprojām juta tās sāpes, ko bija saņēmusi par sodu pēc fiasko Ministrijā. "Un tad?"  
  
"Tad kā pie velna viņi uzzināja, ka mēs pēdējā brīdi mainījām plānu?"  
  
"Tāpat kā visas pārējās reizes," Svešovska paraustīja plecus.  
  
"Pagaidi, pagaidi," Malfojs apturēja viņu, vērīgi skatoties uz Dolohovu. "Man šķiet, mēs bijām vienīgie, kas to zināja... kā tad tas sasodītais spiegs to varēja uzzināt?"  
  
Aši, vērīgi skatieni šaudījās pāri istabai kā izbiedētu knišļu bars. Strupa sirds salēcās, bet viņš piespieda sevi nekustēties. Sasodīts! Vai tiešām tumsas Pavēlnieks nebija par to paziņojis atklāti? _Sasodīts_ … Viņam bija jāpazūd. Vēl divdesmit sekundes, un dzira būs gatava, un viņš varēs doties prom. Tomēr šobrīd krāsa vēl nebija mainījusies, un ja viņš pametīs dziru nepabeigtu, pārējiem uzreiz radīsies aizdomas. Strups apspieda kāpjošo kamolu kaklā, un pūlējās apslēpt pēkšņi nosvīdušās plaukstas.  
  
"Jūs abi uzzinājāt to no manis..." Malfojs pamāja Mulciberam un Dolohovam. "Bella, Antons pateica tev privāti... un es savukārt saņēmu pavēli tieši no mūsu Pavēlnieka..."  
  
"Tas taču nevar būt viens no mums... mūs visus pārbaudīja kā trakus..." Bella iešņācās.  
  
"Tāpat kā visus Nāvēžus, un tomēr tas maita ir ticis tam garām," Mulcibers atcirta.  
  
"Dieva dēļ, mēs visi tur bijām, un visi kāvāmies kā traki!" Dolohovs iesaucās. "Viņi taču nemēģinātu nogalināt paši savu ziņu pienesēju!"  
  
Brīdi telpā valdīja klusums, kad tumšajos apmetņos tērptie stāvi cītīgi ieslīga domās. Vēl desmit sekundes…  
  
"Vai tobrīd, kad tu saņēmi pavēli, istabā bija vēl kāds?" Bella pavaicāja Malfojam.  
  
"Nu, Pavēlnieks tobrīd aplūkoja Nota ievainojumus, bet tu taču nedomā ka Nots varēja to izdarīt... viņš nāca pie samaņas tikai uz īsu brīdi, tikai lai pagūtu iedzert savu…" Malfojs sastinga. Sastinga arī Strups, viņa roka pastiepta pusceļā pie koka karotes.  
  
"--dziru..." Malfojs izdvesa. Viņš lēni pagriezās pret Strupu. Vēl mirkli viss bija klusi un nekustīgi, visiem skatoties mikstūru meistara mugurā. Un tad klusums eksplodēja.  
  
"Stulbo!"  
  
"Stulbo!"  
  
"Aizturies!"  
  
"Stulbo!"  
  
"SARGUM!"  
  
Strupa aizsardzības lāsts par mata tiesu apsteidza pārējos. Stulbum lāsti aizgāja rikošetā, un Svešovska ar Mulciberu sabruka bezsamaņā. Viens vēziens ar Strupa zizli, un Dolohovs viņiem pievienojās.  
  
"Tu... kā...?" Malfojs izskatījās apjucis un pārskaities, taču nebūt ne sastindzis, un atvairīja vēl vienu Strupa lāstu.  
  
"Pie velna, Severus..." viņš ierēcās un raidīja Strupa virzienā veselu lāstu zalvi. Strupam nācās pieliekties aizsegā aiz vārāmā pavarda, lai izvairītos no tiem visiem. Dziras komponentu pudeles joprojām atradās uz galda viņam aiz muguras. Viņš norādīja ar zizli sev pār plecu, un tad lokā pārmeta to pret Malfoju. Pudeles un kastītes aprakstīja loku un nobira pār pretinieku. Vairums sasķīda pret sienu aiz viņa muguras, un Malfojs dusmās ierēcās, taču tad pret viņa blondo pakausi sašķīda salamandras olu pudele, un viņš ierēcās atkal, nu jau sāpēs, kad svilinošais šķidrums ielija viņam acīs. Viņš satvēra seju rokās, un Strups, to vien gaidījis, metās viņam garām uz izeju, gandrīz notriecot no kājām iekšā nākošo Maknēru, kas, lai arī bija pagalam apstulbis ieraugot te notiekošo, bija gatavs tūlīt pat ķerties pie Malfoja izmisīgā brēciena: „Grābiet ciet to nodevēju!” izpildīšanas.  
  
Strups iznesās ārā pa sētas durvīm un šāvās pa taciņu prom uz vārtiem. Tikt pa tiem ārā, un tad viņš varēs teleportēties un brīdināt Dumidoru. Sasodīts, kā viņš ienīda ka jābēg no kaujaslauka...  
  
Bet viņam aiz muguras Malfojs iestreipuļoja istabā, pārliecināts ka viņa Pavēlnieks piedos viņam šo ielaušanos. Viņš novēlās uz ceļiem Tumsas Valdnieka priekšā un izdvesa, ka atklājis nodevēja vārdu.


End file.
